sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Regeneration
This is the eleventh episode of the Kindergarten RolePlay Series. Episode The Gems lay yet again a sleepless night next to a burning fire. As the others stare into the night sky and hear the crackling of the fire, Quartz and Bloodstone watch Agate's Gemstone. Quartz: Bloodstone, it's been several weeks.. He should have come back by now, Quartzes aren't supposed to take this long. Bloodstone: I know you're worried, I am too. I mean, he may need to go through a lot to get his normal form. Quartz: Assuming he can regenerate with his normal form.. As an awkward yet worrisome silence wanders through the forest they're in, the laying end the silence and stand up. Quartz: Oh, yes. You all are awake, might we continue our journey? Sard: Awake? Yeah, we've been awake. Quartz: How.. How much did you hear? Zircon: Enough, Quartz. We just don't want our leader to worry. Textite: Yeah, no need to, anyway. I'm sure the Big A is okay. Sard: A worried leader makes a scared team, which makes a weak mission, which makes them lose. Andain't nobody got time for a loss. Bloodstone: Yeah, you tell them, Sard! Quartz: Aww, you all are too cute! But, worry not, please. For I am, currently, just.. Anxious for Agate's arrival. Bloadstone: Oh, and g- As Bloodstone is not even halfway through his sentence, a loud crushing sound is heard followed up by a violent shaking beneath them. Sard: W-W-WHAT IS GOING ON??!?! Sars loses balance and falls to the ground. Textite: HAHAHA! Textite soon slips and lands on his back. Bloodstone: IT'S CALLED A TEMBLOR! Sard gets up. Sard: A WHAT?! Zircon: HE SAID, "IT'S CALLED A EMBER." Sard: A AMBER! ZIRCON: I SAID 'EMBER' Sard: A WHAT?! Textite: YOU GUYS MAKE ME WANNA SHATTER MYSELF! As the three continue to argue, Quartz holds tight Agate's Gemstone. As she stays calm, she turns to her pupils and noticed their frightened faces. Quartz: Please, don't be frightened by the event. This is a natural event for Earth, nothing to uncommon. Sard: HOW ARE YOU NOT YELLING BUT WE CAN HEAR YOU WHAT! Quartz: I am a Gem of many talents. As Quartz' sentence comes to a stop, a large forest tree snaps and falls towards the Earth. Zircon: GUYS LOOK OUT! As the tree comes crashing downwards, Bloodstone sees it heading right for Quartz. Like any loyal soldier, Bloodstone, without hesitation, sprints towards Quartz, and collides with her. This loosens Quartz' grip on Agate's Gemstone and it shakes out of her hand. Quartz turns her head to see the Gem slide into the deeper forest. As she looks back, she then crashes against the grass and witnessed the rather large tree crash down on Bloodstone's back. Quartz quickly gets up, trying to keep her balance in the violent shakes of the planet. She sees a jaw dropped Textite, a smiling and worried Sard, and a confused Zircon. Suddenly, the quake comes to an immditate stop. Sard: D-DID IT S-STOP!?!? Textite: I CAN SEE SOUNDS! Bloodstone pushes up and crawls onto his feet, shaking dirt and tree bark off. He looks around at the others, and they all seem surprised. Bloodstone: What? You guys think a little piece of wood can poof a Quartz soldier like me? Ha! I'm too Quartz for it. Aa the Bloodstone says this, a loud thud is heard and the shaking starts again. As everyone almost loses balance, a three foot skinny branch falls from a nearby tree, landing on Bloodstone head. He poofs. His Gemstone rattles in the ground and jumps up and down by the shaking but after a good 13 seconds, his Gem glows, and calmly levitates into the air and Bloodstone regenerates. Quartz: You were saying? The aftershock comes to a shaking stop and the others look like they've died twice. Textite, Sard, and Zircon all walk around constantly falling and crashing into trees. Quartz walks over to Bloodstone and holds out her hand. Bloodstone takes it and Quartz pulls him back up. Quartz: Are you all okay? Sard smiles. Sard: Nope. Bloodstone drops his attention to the amount of Agate's Gemstone is in Quartz' hand, which appears to be none. Bloodstone: Agate. Light then forms deep into the forest. It glows throughout the forest and beyond, containing itself in a little form. The form grows larger and brighter yet blacker and then a large crushing sound is heard. Hehahehah... Sard: I uhmm.. Is that. Quartz summons her weapon, and Bloodstone does the same. The crashing sound is heard every second. Until, it comes to a stop. RROOOOAURAUUHRRR! Sars runs towards Quartz, then Zircon, and finally Textite. Bloodstone stands near. Agate: Miss me? Quartz violently turns her body around with incredible speed. She turns around to see a massive smile, with razor sharp teeth coming out of the mouth, which is most definitely larger than Quartz' entire body twice. Quartz: Agate! I am so thankful you are back! Agate: I'm sure you are. Quartz: Agate, why would you say that? You know we care for you. Agate: That's exactly why I was stuck inside my Gem for weeks. Because you care. Quartz: Agate, it's not like that. Bloodstone, we care, don't we? Bloodstone: Huh? Oh yeah, yep, yep. We care. Agate: Despicable. You Gems are a waste of my time. If I had any desire in doing so, I could shatter all of you right now and eat your Gems! Quartz: As awful as that sounds, why wouldn't you? Why aren't you feasting on our Gemstones as we speak? Agate: Isn't it obvious? You all are powerful, I will admit. You beat me, it was a fair fight. I respect that. Bloodstone(whisper) Well, isn't he the spitting image of Jet. Quartz: Thank you, truly. But, might I ask why you wish to stay put in this monstrous form? Agate: I have no other choice. Your Agate, the one you knew and played with and thought of as a "friend" is gone, now. He is forever dead and trust me, he will NEVER come back! Quartz: How is that possible? Agate: I have no idea nor have any interest in finding out. It was just.. There. He was there. Then, something, someone, I don't know, took over, erased it. But, I'm not complaining. It only made me more powerful, stronger, smarter.. Agate: It is so much better this way! I've always hated all my Gem my "normal" form. He always took control over me, and I could never do the same until now! Quartz: Agate, I'm so sorry. Agate: Oh, I'm sure you are. I'm sure you wish it was all better and we could go back to Homeworld and play with the Diamond... NO! Quartz: So what exactly do you mean your normal form is gone? Beast Agate: It was there, then something just, erased it, and made me more powerful. I didn't even like my normal form. He always took control of me, and I could never do the same to him. Quartz: Agate, I'm sorry. Beast Agate: Well, he's gone and I'm here. I couldn't be happier. Quartz: You're not smiling. Beast Agate: If I was smiling, I would be punching one of you. Then again... Beast Agate punches Textite. Textite: What was that for? Beast Agate: You're annoying. Quartz: Agate, I know you hate us.... Agate: I hate Textite and Sard. Quartz and Zircon, I'm fine with. Bloodstone, well, friend would be the right word. Bloodstone: All right. Quartz: As I was saying, I know you hate some of us, but please don't attack us. Beast Agate: I'm not paying attention to you. If you don't like me, just fuse me with Bloodstone. Quartz: That would be better for all of us. Sard: Are you sure he won't take over and be more powerful? Beast Agate(whispering): Dang it. Quartz: Good point. We should have him fuse with someone responsible. They all look at Quartz. Sard: You're pretty much the only one. It's either you or Zircon. Zircon has backed away. Quartz: Ok, perhaps there is another way. Zircon, can you do that thing you did two weeks ago? Beast Agate: Don't even think about it. Zircon: That only works if he's hurt. Textite: Well Quartz, looks like you have to fuse with him. Quartz is getting nervous. Quartz: Uh....how do we know I can fuse with him in his Beast form? Bloodstone: Emerald did it with Jet. Beast Agate: Come on Quartz. I still have memories from Agate, he's wanted to fuse with you. Quartz: Ugh, fine. Beast Agate is excited. Beast Agate: Let's do this! Quartz: Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this. Everyone else is laughing. Beast Agate opens his hands and Quartz spins on them. They fuse into Beast Lace Agate. They are mostly white, with some purple. They have a female/male voice. Bloodstone: Did it work? Beast Lace Agate: First, this is for laughing. Lace punches Textite. BLA: Second, this actually turned out better than I thought it would. Bloodstone: Great. You do look nice. I totally thought you'd take a lot from Agate. BLA: Well, we are in a Beast form. That's pretty much it, besides part of the color, and his powers. Textite: Hey, I forgot to ask, where are we going? BLA: I suppose we just keep moving. She bends down. BLA: Do you want a ride? They all hop on. They are walking. Bloodstone is looking at Agate's gem. Textite: Whatcha looking at? Bloodstone: Agate's gem. It looks normal, but something has happened. Too bad Cymosphane or Gold Pearl aren't still with us, they could give us insights into the magic used. Sard: You gave him the power, why can't you fix it? Bloodstone: I always had the power, so I assumed he could handle it as well as he could. Textite: Maybe him being a fusion had something to do with it. Zircon: Or they did another experiment we didn't know about. Bloodstone: Ok, good point. Wish Jet didn't crush the data. BLA shakes a little, but keeps moving. BLA: I'm fine. Bloodstone continues to inspect Agate's gem. Bloodstone: Zircon, by any chance can you do that thing and look in Agate's gem? Zircon: I'll try. Zircon puts her hand on the gem. BLA: I don't care what you're doing, but be careful. It shows inside Agate's gem. The only thing we see is Beast Agate sleeping. Zircon: Well, that wasn't very helpful. Apparently the only thing he thinks about is sleep. I'll try again. Zircon places her hand on the gem. This time we see Beast Agate punching a tree. Beast Agate: Gotta.....Get.....Stronger. Zircon: Ok, all I see is him sleeping, and getting stronger. I'll try again. She goes into his gem again. This time we see him surrounded by a dark shadow. Zircon: Ok, this time he has a weird shadow surrounding him. Bloodstone: A dark shadow? That might mean..... Suddenly, Beast Lace Agate unfuses. Beast Agate looks mad. Beast Agate: Hey, don't look in my head! Bloodstone: We're sorry, but you want to know why you're being like this! Beast Agate: Oh, so it's totally fine to look inside my thoughts and my privacy? You know, I don't think you respect me as much as you should. Quartz: Calm down Agate! Agate turns to look at Quartz. Agate: And then there's you. (Starts mocking Quartz) Agate, change back to normal. Agate, unfuse. Agate, let me take control of your life! Quartz: Ok, Agate.... Agate: SHUT UP YOU!!! Agate gives her a hard slap and she goes flying into a boulder. Quartz: Agate, please calm down. Beast Agate starts to shake. His gem breaks in half and he unfuses. There is Beast Apatite and Beast Painite. This time, they are about as tall as Quartz. Apatite: Painite, you're not yourself! Painite: You know as much as I do that they don't respect us as much as we respect them! Apatite: That's not true! Quartz just wants what is best for us! Painite: Oh Quartz, Quartz, Quartz! Everything we do is based around Quartz! Admit it! She's controlling our lives! And I'm gonna take her out! Painite does a wild charge to Quartz. Apatite jumps on Painite. Painite does a mocking smile. Painite: You're seriously gonna fight me? We both know I have all the powers. You're basically just the foundation of Agate. That triggers Apatite. He bites his neck. Painite winces in pain. Painite: See? Now you're thinking like me. Quartz has walked over to the rest of the gems. Quartz: I'm worried about them! I'm going to step in. Quartz steps between them. Quartz: Now listen, I know you're arguing... Apatite and Painite: Stay out of this Quartz! Painite pushes Quartz on the ground. Painite breathes fire, and Apatite dodges. Apatite grabs Painite's arm and throws him into the ground. Painite claws his face, and breathes fire. Quartz: This is brutal. I can't stand seeing those two fight. Zircon: We need to do something. Painite shoots the spark attack. It hurts Apatite majorly. Apatite then gets mad and punches him in the face. Painite grabs his skin on his back and throws it into a rock, ripping off some of his fur. Quartz: We have to stop them before this gets bad! Textite(sarcastically): It hasn't gotten bad? Painite throws Apatite into Quartz. She catches him. Apatite: Thank you. Quartz: You have got to stop fighting! Apatite: No way, he won't stop, and even though he's the fighting side, I have fighting instincts too! Apatite jumps on Painite. Apatite does a body slam, and Painite also breathes fire. There is a giant amount of smoke. Painite is standing, Apatite is poofed. He is about to step on the gem, but Quartz steps in front of him. Quartz: That is enough out of you two! Painite: Well, I'm worn out so I can't attack you. Painite hands her Apatite's gem. Painite: I don't want to see him anymore. He's your problem. Painite dashes off. Apatite regenerates remarkably quickly. Apatite: Where did he go? Quartz: He left and said he didn't want to see you anymore. Are you ok? Apatite(starts off normal, starts getting shaky): Oh sure. The person who I've spent my whole life with....and can't be complete with....and I'm pretty much dead without....... I'm fine Quartz. But can you heal me? I'm still hurting a lot. Quartz does the liquid healing thing. Apatite's fur grows back and his bruises heal. Apatite: Thank you. He gives a shake and the healing liquid comes out of his fur. Quartz: Are you sure you're ok? Apatite: Yes, I'm totally fine. Apatite starts shaking. Quartz: You don't look fine. Apatite: Yeah, Painite and I haven't spent this long apart, so I may be going though 'fusion withdrawal.' I hope Painite is going through the same thing. It may make him come to his senses and we can be Agate again. Quartz: Anything I can do? Apatite: No, not really. Quartz: Maybe fusing with someone will make you feel better? Apatite: No. I think it only works with Painite. Let's just hope someone doesn't find him and corrupt him or something. Apatite starts shaking some more. Apatite: Ok, maybe I'm not fine. Quartz: Do you want a hug? Apatite: Please. Quartz hugs Apatite. The other gems are just watching. Textite walks up. Textite: So, are you gonna be punching me? Apatite: I'm the sweet side. Even though I hate you as much as Painite does, I won't punch you. Textite: Good. Textite punches Apatite in the eye. Apatite starts playfully chasing Textite. Quartz and Bloodstone are taking. Quartz: Should we be worried about Apatite and Painite? Bloodstone: They'll make up in no time. Let's just hope fusion withdrawals don't get worse. The other gems are having fun playing with Apatite. Episode Ends Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes